<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happens When Your Boyfriend Is A Killer by AmongstTheBeans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069760">What Happens When Your Boyfriend Is A Killer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmongstTheBeans/pseuds/AmongstTheBeans'>AmongstTheBeans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Impostors Aren’t The Bad Guys? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game), Among Us- Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>As SCI678- Harsh Reality of Impostors, Blood, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dumb Love, Fluff, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Gore, Parasite Impostor, Same plot line, ish, tramua, violance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmongstTheBeans/pseuds/AmongstTheBeans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lime is stupidly in love with Pink<br/>And Pink will do anything to protect Lime<br/>Anything to keep her out of his dirty work</p><p> </p><p>Side note- This is the same world as SCI678 - Reality of Impostors. Both story’s will cross over!</p><p>COMPLETED!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lime &amp; Pink (Among Us), Lime &amp; White (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Impostors Aren’t The Bad Guys? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! Thanks for coming and reading my little fanfic, I got this idea from my other account AmongTheBeansInSpAcE which I have some one shots, this was one of them so I decided to make it a whole work cause it looked interesting. She hope you enjoy! I am handing with another work, SCI678- Reality of Impostors so I will probably do that most of the time so I will only update this 1 or 2 days of the week. Until completed of course. Again thanks for reading and if you like the anime “Demon Slayer” check out my friends works at Silversong224. She does a lot of Demon Slayer Fan Fics.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lime Starts To Suspect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lime starts to realize somethings different with Pink. And not in a good way</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lime stared into the ejection screen as Purple flew by quietly cursing at the crew who had dragged him out of his seat and into the airlock. It was his fault really. Not that that mattered but he had foolishly killed Yellow, Lime’ best friend. And on top of it all he had tried to blame it on Pink. Pink who looked scary and big but was actually a big softy. Pink who should have been the tough one. He was sweet. Gentle. Anyone who knew him knew that he would never hurt a fly Unless of course someone hurt his friends. Pink was hugging Lime. Softly. Every touch from Pink felt like a million butterflies had invaded her belly. Soft. Ticklish. Pink was adorable. <br/><br/></p><p>“Come on baby let’s go do are tasks,” Pink whispered in Limes ear. She giggled and turned red as she bounced towards Weapons, holding hands with Pink. Pinks touch was soft and gentle as they passed Red firing at asteroids. It was just a simulation. They were in a low risk area in space. Floating gently. Lime was confused for a second as Pink gripped her hand tightly and pulled her away from Red. But her questions were easily dismissed and forgotten as Pink whispered to her again,</p><p>“Do you have tasks in Navigation?,” Lime shook her head and giggled softly. “I don’t,” Pink said as he smiled at Lime. Abandoning their helmets that they were carrying on one of the seats Pink pulled Lime in. After softly kissing her on her lips which sent a flurry of warmth through her body he hugged her gently. <br/><br/></p><p>“I have to go and do something real quick honey-buns, can you stay here for a minute?,” Lime nodded in a yes and Pink smiled. “Be right back,” Pink stood up and waved a quick goodbye to Lime as she sat down in one of the Navigation seats. Looking at the beautiful space that seemed to unfold beneath her she sighed. <em>Space is so beautiful! </em>However a quick scream of some sorts speared through her thoughts. Frowning Lime turned towards the scream. It seemed to be coming from Weapons. We’re Red had been. Limes brain was too scared to move so she instead turned back towards space. Hoping to forget about what had just happened.</p><p> </p><p> “Baby I’m back,” said a voice into here ear. Lime spun around and nearly jumped out of her seat. She relaxed as she saw it was just Pink. Pink pulled her into a hug,</p><p><br/>“Did I scare you? I’m sorry sweetie,” as Lime smelled his refreshing Mint smell she relaxed. But stiffened slightly as she saw a splash of blood on Pink’s suit. Pink didn’t seem to notice and continued hugging her. <em>Maybe it was just tomato sauce from the spaghetti and meatballs that Lime and Pink had at lunch. </em>It was fine. Totally fine. That’s what it was. Tomato sauce. <br/><br/></p><p> “Let’s go do tasks,” Pink said as he pulled Lime up into his arms. “Where do you want to go?” </p><p><br/>“I have a download in Cafeteria,” Lime said to Pink. Pink walked out of Navigation with Lime in his arms. It was oddly comfortable. With Pinks warm strong hands carrying her. She fell asleep right there. Warmed by Pinks arms, rocking away to sleep. But as she closed her eyes she saw a glimpse of a bloody corpse in Weapons. But that was just a dream right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>noom noom</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Seriously just an update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Update</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I will not be posting intill Monday cause of stuff, I’m gonna mostly work on my one shots series so just wanted to let you know!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yep it’s a meeting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaamblaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamblaaaaaaaaaaaa</em> </b>
</p><p>The dead body alarm blared Lime awake. She awoke in Pinks arms as he struggled to pull himself and Lime out of the bed. They were snuggled together huddled for body warmth under the sheets. Lime was warm and fluttery next to Pink. Curled next to Pink her head on his chest she groaned as Pink pushed her out of bed. They both struggled as they walked to the Cafeteria holding hands and trying to look like they had not just woken up. <br/><br/>“Reds dead body was found in Weapons,” Green turned to glare at Lime and Pink. “And Lime and Pink were last seen there,” Pink stood up suddenly awake and full of energy defining Green. However before he could speak White stood up and spoke.</p><p><br/>“There’s only one Imposter left Green, which means it can’t be them,” Pink sat down satisfied and shot a thankful look at White. Green frowned comprehending it not going to give in.</p><p> </p><p>“We know the Impostor was a parasite maybe it infected Lime too!”</p><p>   <br/>“ARE YOU SAYING THAT IM AM IMPOSTOR?” Pink yelled. White sighed obviously annoyed about this conversation that was useless. Like Pink and Green would agree. Ever. Lime was kinda confused by this point. Pink would never hurt anyone. Would he? But he was as she said before a huge softie. An adorable softie. In the heat of the moment she leaned onto Pink and smiled at him. However this was not unnoticed by Black. <br/><br/></p><p>“Ok though... what if Limes simping?,” Everyone turned and stared at Black. Sure this was a game but almost no one broke the rules M.I.R.A. Had set in. Sure there was many. About 100. But everyone remembers rule 58, “No Simping, Direct Cheating By Relying On Others. Green looked triumphant. But White wasn’t convinced. <br/><br/>“Lime would never do that. We have done a bunch of simulations before. She never cheats,” Lime and Pink looked great fully at White. Lime was still thinking. She loved Pink simply. But that didn’t mean that she was simping right? Pink could never be an Impostor. Lime looked adoringly at Pink, convinced that Pink was the most adorable thing ever. </p><p><br/><br/>“So we should skip?” White was looking confused at Lime and Pink but seemed determined to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose,” Black was looking doubtful but still pressed the skip button</p><p>
  <em>Black skipped</em>
</p><p>
  <em>White skipped</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lime skipped</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pink skipped</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Green voted Pink</em>
</p><p>
  <b>No one was ejected (skipped)</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Black is doubtful<br/>White is slightly confused<br/>Green is convinced that Pink has brainwashed Lime<br/>Pink is trying to protect Lime<br/>Lime is still dumbly in love</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. White POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>White starts to be doubtful.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>White had met Lime a year ago. They had been training for the simulations together in the same class. Lime had gotten Most Likely To Go On A Real Life Mission. White had gotten Best Detective in the class. They ranked 1 (Lime) and 2 (White) in the whole class. From then on they had joined the same simulation center. It was right below M.I.R.A. itself. Called MIRAN. They had stayed in the same place for the last year. Both had gotten promoted separately but they had promised only to move up if they both moved to the same place. So when countless people had upgraded they stayed there. You could call them best friends. They had always worked together. Won together. As Crewmates and Impostors.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So when Lime became more distant White had become worried. She had easily connected the dots that Lime was smitten with Pink, the new recruit. And being the good friend White was she helped Lime tell Pink how she felt about him. White had thought this was a not that big of a deal until Lime almost completely separated herself from White. White felt kinda betrayed. He had always been there and helped Lime. And to be honest he kinda liked Lime. But Pink had stolen Lime from him. But White still wanted the best for Lime. Even if it meant White would never be with Lime.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lime would never cheat right?</em>
</p><p><em>Lime would have never cheated when she wasn’t with Pink. </em> <em>But Lime was with Pink now. </em><em>Lime had fallen in love.</em></p><p>
  <em>Who knew what Lime would do for love. She was very determined. Which led to the question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was Lime simping?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whatever was going on with Lime White knew that he would still love Lime. White would always be there. <br/>
</em>
  <em><br/>
Because White had fallen in love too. <br/>
</em>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>White had fallen in love with Lime.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pink POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Lime was too naive. Lime had to be protected from the dangers of the world. Pink was honestly not sure if he should protect Lime from White. Sure Lime talked a lot about White in a good way. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Pink saw the way White looked at Lime. But White hadn’t stepped into Pink and Lime’s relationships. White had been sure to keep Lime safe. And that was what Pink wanted. Red had been hurting Lime. So Red had to go. Purple had tried to blame Pink. What a betrayal. Purple was just scared. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>Pink had to get out of his thoughts. He turned over softly to not disturb Lime that was snuggled besides him. She was curled up in a little ball. It was overwhelmingly adorable. Pink knew that Lime was starting to understand the world. This could not happen. There was no choice. Lime was being pulled in all directions. And Lime was willing. Pink would have to cut the strings pulling her. <br/><em><br/>Red was cut.</em></p><p>
  <em>White was still alive. But White had untied the string. White had walked away. Only looking back once.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Green was not cut. Green would have to be disposed of. Green was cruel. Green was... Green was <b>real</b>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M.I.R.A. Hq was not cut. Pinks friends where helping. Pinks friends had sunk the ships. Pinks friends had killed Crews. Pinks friends had protected Home. Pinks friends had called him a wimp. Pinks friends had told him that if he really wanted Lime he should infect her. They didn’t understand. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Lime was pure. Lime would help</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pink had to be careful. Lime could turn at any moment. Lime could realize before Pink showed her what was wrong with the world. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pink had to bring her to Polus. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pink would have to recruit Lime.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But White wouldn’t allow it. White would understand if Pink told him, if not Pink could always infect White. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could bring both of them. <br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pink would have to get into a real mission.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Green POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Slight Gore warning</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Green was sure it was Pink and Lime. Sure White said that it was impossible but that didn’t mean that it couldn’t happen.</em>
</p><p>So Green was in Medbay. Doing his annual scan. He was alone in the room. It seemed oddly quiet. Besides the sound of the Medbay scanner beeping. Weirdly echoing in the clean room. This had been Yellows room. She had been the Medic. Until Purple killed her. And Purple blamed Pink. Of course they were both Impostors. Purple was such a newbie... but now Pink had infected Lime. <br/><b>Clanggggg</b></p><p>Green froze as he heard the vent slide open. Tapping the stop button midway through his scan he sprinted to the door. Just as it closed. Green was paralyzed in fear as he inched around to see the Impostor standing behind him. As the lights turned out Green lost Pink in the gloom. Still trapped behind Pink he screamed as loud as he could. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>No one can hear you... Green</b>
</p><p>Green was not accepting this fate. Banging on the doors one last time he finally turned and faced Pink.</p><p>
  <b>You must die Green. You know to much. You pull at Lime. You pull your string.</b>
</p><p>Before Green could comprehend what Pink had said Pink launched himself onto Green, tentacles flying mid air. And black spots became his vision. He felt a sick crunch of bone, and pain as he slowly blacked out due to the pain. He could hear Pink breaking his bones as with another splash of pain rippled through him.</p><p>
  <b>Bye bye... Green</b>
</p><p>And Green was floating. He no longer felt pain as a ghost. He joined the gathering of ghosts following Pink. Dead at the end. That was the worst.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>White had been walking past the closed doors of Medbay. Slightly confused why it was closed he turned and stood at the door, waiting for Medbay to open. As the Lights turned off White turned on his flashlight unfazed. As the doors opened with a clasp he turned his flashlight in horror towards the dead body before him. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>slight gore warning </b>
</p><p><br/>In a way it seemed like Green, the ripped green suit that was almost shredded and covered in bright brown- ish red blood. It only barely covered the remains of a body. Green’s head was intact but slightly caved in. The skull was stained with blood at a oozing gash on his head. His eyes were gouged out and hanging. Foggy and dead. His neck was split almost in two, the bone visible through his inner organs. His lower half was 5 times worse. His legs had mysteriously disappeared, leaving his guts hanging out. Ripped and bloody. Blood splattered the area around him with a few misplaced organs scattered through out the room.</p><p>  <br/><b>gore warning over</b></p><p>getting over his shock White pressed the Report Body button on his hand.<b></b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Game Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The end of the first game.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Dead Body Reported </b>
</p><p>     “Has anyone seen Pink? I lost him when the lights went out!” Lime’s panicked voice bounced around Cafe. She finally turned to a alive and full body-Ed Pink. Jumping on him she yelled, “I thought you were dead,” halfway through tears. White however was seemingly impatient to Black. Black was impatient at the impatient White. Not that made sense. <br/><br/></p><p>     “Where’s the body, White?” Lime and Pink seemingly forget that Black was still there as White responded.</p><p> </p><p>     “It was in Medbay,” Black smiled smugly. He had been all the was in Navigation, proving it was not him.</p><p> </p><p>     “I was in Nav,” So he was clear. Simple enough. <br/><br/></p><p>     “Are you saying it’s Lime, Pink, or me?” White was now looking at everyone. As everyone was right now. Faltering under White, Black slightly whispered,</p><p> </p><p>     “That would be most likelyy- oh wait, White you scanned right?” White nodded. But now Pink and Lime were glaring at Black now. So basically he had an Ali but two enemies. Pink was indeed looking furious,</p><p> </p><p>     “Well I think it’s Black!” Pink was so incredibly dumb. <em>Unless he’s an Impostor. <br/><br/></em></p><p><em>    “</em>Oh my god, wait it’s Pink! Come on White, you know that you and I are safe!” Now Pink was glaring even more, and Lime had joined in. </p><p>    “Now it’s Black!” Lime had shouted back.</p><p>
  <em>Pink voted Black</em>
</p><p>He glared at Pink</p><p>
  <em>Lime voted Black</em>
</p><p>Now he was glaring at Lime and Pink.</p><p>
  <em>White voted... Black</em>
</p><p>Black sighed. There was nothing to do now! It was obviously Pink!</p><p>     “You are all gonna feel so dumb! It’s Pink!”</p><p>
  <em>Black voted Pink</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Black was not an Impostor.</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>White had been known as a detective. So he had known that Pink had been Impostor for a while. Lime didn’t know, and like Pink, White agreed to keep Lime innocent. So when Lime had pressed the button saying it was White played along. It wasn’t like he could do anything. Even from the strange looks from Pink, White knew that Pink would vote him. So he voted himself</p><p>
  <em>White voted White</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lime voted White</em>
</p><p>Lime simply thought she was winning. But the Impostor had snuck into her heart. There was an Impostor among us. Pink knew that White was helping. Even so Pink decided to vote himself.</p><p>
  <em>Pink voted Pink</em>
</p><p>It sure got Lime looking at her boyfriend very confused. And as White was ejected and the ejection screen took place, White looked at Pink and smiled at him. For once in his life. He was happy for someone else. He ignored Lime’s expression as he drifted off. Ignored the betrayal in her eyes. For she had realized that the True Impostor was in her heart.</p><p>
  <b> <em>White was not an Impostor<br/></em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Impostors Win!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Purple + Pink</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Play Again</span> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lime was extremely dumbstruck. Very confused. That the person that was an Impostor was Pink. At least for that round. When everyone respawned at the drop ship she just stared at White. Who was smiling cheerfully at Lime. She could tell there was a strain in his smile. Tipping it down to a frown. And at that Lime understood. White understood how she felt for Pink. And has done the best thing possible.</p><p><br/>     “Citrus and Pink?” It had honestly been so long since someone had called her Citrus. It has just been Lime. Which made her realize. She had been downgraded. <br/><br/></p><p>    “You guys got a promotion to join a group! A DEF team!” Lime was confused how they got onto a DEF team. That was for people who were strong. Pink would meet the expectations, but Lime...ugh Citrus. Pink seemed to be excited. And hugged her. Whispering in her ear,</p><p> </p><p>   “We can go together!” Sure it sounded appealing as she giggled, first time on a real mission! But something seemed off.</p><p>
  <b> <em>“I promise you that I will never leave without you,”</em> </b>
</p><p>And Citrus remembered her promise to White and as she looked at White, he was too slow to hid his sadness. So decided Citrus turned to face the promotor. </p><p>“I will only go if White can come along.” Both White, Pink, and the promotion person seems surprised. White seemed thankful, on the edge of tears. And Pink seemed to be calculating.</p><p> </p><p>     “I’m sure I can arrange that!” And everyone seemed happy again. As they Red suit led them out of the training facility. And up to a docked ship. Citrus has never been on a real life mission. And her team mates seemed to have never. Everyone was wide eyed. at the massive guns, at the massive walls, made for protection. And for war. As the Red led them into the ship she was amazed at the crew. All made for war you could say. <br/><br/></p><p>     “So these are the new ones, introduce yourself!,” Another Red suit was speaking. Not sure what to do, Citrus nodded. And Red laughed. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>     “Um... hi my name is Citrus, I just came from the Captains training group. Um I came with my boyfriend, Elaine or Pink and my friend Jupiter of White,” Red smiled seemingly trying to be nice. Citrus’s comment about Pink being her boyfriend had indeed made most of the Crew look away from her. Pink standing intimating them next to her. After the crew was introduced, everyone seemed to have strange names. Flexing on there body’s. Once Pink, White, and Citrus were settled in a shared dorm Pink closed the door and sat down.</p><p> </p><p>     “Jupiter, Citrus, I need to tell you something,” he seemed serious as Citrus payed across his lap. Jupiter was just standing awkwardly next to them so Citrus patted the ground next to her. And Jupiter sat, and they all were ready for Pink’s story.</p><p> </p><p>     “Brace yourself,” Very confused now, “Let me start with what <b>your </b>history is. So MIRA started a technology that enabled space mission simulations. Much safer from real life missions, because if you died from “Impostors” you were forever dead. So MIRA started simulation missions. They even added a Impostor role for training. The main mission of real life missions was to make bases for science on distant planets. In simulation missions you studied what they found. And they found “Impostors’ on Polus. So they captured some one studied them. They found a rare useful ingredient in them, so they sent crews to exterminate them. But the crews kept dying. So this is the first ship of many to travel with a DEF team. To kill the Impostors!” Pink seemed angry for some reason as Jupiter and Citrus readjusted them self’s,</p><p> </p><p>     “But we aren’t going to Polus for that! We are going to look at it’s core!” Jupiter was seemingly confused and slightly exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>     “THATS WHAT <b>THEY </b>TOLD YOU,” Jupiter was now scared. Stepping back from Pink as Pink screamed in a un-human tone. Citrus was slightly backing away to. <br/><br/></p><p>    “<b>You don’t know anything about the history that REALLY happened. All the liess that they told you!” </b>Pink stood up in rage. But not at Jupiter, who was cowering. Or at Lime who was staring stunned at Pink. For Pink had forgotten to conceal. Blood colored tentacles waved around him, morphing out of his suit. Pink looked down at the two and realized he was scaring them. Drooping he sat down sulking.</p><p> </p><p>     “<b>Everyone’s to scared to ever question us. It’s not like we wanted to be the Impostors! It’s MIRA’s fault!” </b>Jupiter took a step forward cautiously as patted Pink on the head as he sat down. Citrus was still backed away.</p><p> </p><p>     “You can tell us! It’s fine we will understand!” Jupiter was trying to comfort Pink and glared at Lime to come closer. And she only did scared.</p><p> </p><p>     <b>“You see, we used to live on Polus. We were thriving. Happy by ourselves,  than MIRA came. THEY DESTROYED OUR HOMES. KILLED OUR CHILDREN. JUST TO BUILD THERE BASE. AND THAN THEY REALIZED THEY COULD MAKE MONSY ON US! SO THEY STARTED KILLING US. UNTILL WE WERE ALMOST ALL GONE. So we started infiltrating there ships, evolved. So we could kill every last one!” </b>Seeing the looks in Jupiter’s and Citrus’s faces Pink sighed and sulked more. Only to look up as Citrus hugged him. <br/><br/></p><p>     “They killed eveything. <em>All our homes,”</em> Citrus hugged him even harder. Jupiter just stood back processing all the information he had just gotten</p><p> </p><p>     “So what’s your mission?” Pink turned to Jupiter and growled.</p><p> </p><p>     “To make them <b>pay.</b><em> For everything they have done.” </em>Jupiter was still not satisfied,</p><p> </p><p>     “Why did you tell us than?” Pink looked at Lime and hugged her. <br/><br/></p><p>     “Because I want to prove that what MIRA is doing is wrong and that other people will understand, including humans. I was mainly going to to destroy this ship and convince everyone on the SCI678 to help us.” He seemed so pitiful that Lime hugged him and kissed him. Ignoring the uncomfortable look from Jupiter, Pinks smiled and laughed. This time not bothering to cover his seemingly two vocal boxes. And Lime didn’t mind at all.</p><p> </p><p>     “And how are we going to do that?” Jupiter questioned. Pink smiled happily and pulled out a green spiky ball, that seemed to pulse in his grip,<br/><br/></p><p>     “With a bomb,”</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bomb Is Planted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The bomb is planted and a distress call is made</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not even going to lie to herself, Citrus felt bad for Pink. And he was kinda sexy with his tentacles waving... was it wrong that this had only made her more attracted to Pink. Sure Jupiter wasn’t that trusting. So when Pink pulled out a glowing, pulsing orb he backed away. <br/><br/></p><p>     “What are we even going to do with THAT?” Pink turned to Jupiter, she was unsure if he was smiling due to the fact that multiple tentacles were waving from his mouth, and large sharp teeth were protruding from his large maw. <br/><br/></p><p>     “We are going to blow up the whole ship! And than tell SCI678 that we are the last survivors from a Impostor attack!” Pink seemed triumphant only to stop and turn around. Citrus couldn’t hear anything but she was sure that Pink heard something. After leaving the room, she could hear something struggling with Pink. Finally he walked back in. Almost fully transformed, with large amounts of tentacles, holding what seemed to be a green suit in the air. With one of his tentacles he flipped the visor of the suit and Citrus gasped. It was Green from the last ship! He must have been transferred too! <br/><br/></p><p>   “I CAUGHT YOU!” He screamed at Pink, only to have Pink shake him. Pink however seemed unfazed,</p><p> </p><p>     “And what are you going to do about it Green?” Green looked up at Pink and said,</p><p> </p><p>     “First of my name is Cactus! Second of I’m going to tell the Captain and get you all thrown out of the airlock!,” Waving his arms he tried to get out of Pink’s grasp. Pink looked amused.</p><p> </p><p>     “Like they would believe you! I’m a side Captain! And last time I checked your only here because your brother convinced the Captain to let you in!” Cactus looked grumpily at Pink, than smiled,</p><p> </p><p>     “I recorded everything bitch!” Cactus made the mistake of pulling out the recorder. He realized that when Pink took it with a spare tentacle and crushed it. Cactus’s hopes were far from gone. He finally struggled out of Pinks grip as he let go of him and ran away to Comun. Pink didn’t even try and stop him.</p><p> </p><p>     “Now he’s gonna go tell MIRA!” Jupiter face planted obviously annoyed, but Pink smiled. It was seemingly obvious to Citrus that no one would believe Cactus. It was oddly cute how Pink was confident. And as he explained the plan, Citrus thought about how adorable Pink was and how confident he was. So in the middle of the plan she grabbed one of his tentacles, with a surprised look from both her friends she started petting it. Pink leaned into Citrus and even though it was not like any of the snuggles they had before it was extremely comfy. Being hugged multiple times by the tentacles. She was so comfy she completely almost missed the look Jupiter gave her and Pink, it was oddly... jealous? Eventually Citrus fell asleep in Pinks arms.. uh tentacles. So when she woke up the plan was almost done. She could hear Pink speaking to someone over the communication device,</p><p> </p><p>     “SCI678 here, what is your code?,” An voice spoke through, sharp, and laced with grief. Pink responded, and only as he spoke Citrus realized they were in a escape pod, turning around she noticed what seemed to be a firework in space behind her. Realizing it was the DEF ship,”</p><p> </p><p>     “DEF24 here, code 5628280,”</p><p> </p><p>     “What’s your emergency, who is this?” Citrus could tell, Pink had planted the bomb, with Jupiter who was sulking in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>     “This is Pink, side Captain of DEF24. Citrus, Jupiter, and me are the only survivor’s of a Impostor attack on the Reactor.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Are you safe from any Imposters?”</p><p> </p><p>     “Yes, we left in a escape pod before the ship blew, the Impostor was still on it.” That was a lie, but whoever was on the other side was certainly buying the story. Pink was so admirable.</p><p> </p><p>     “Please enter your coordinate destination to, 6789 - 3470 - 1910 to reach the SCI678 ship,”</p><p> </p><p>     “Destination set, we will reach you in a hour,”</p><p> </p><p>     “Stay strong, see you in a hour, Captain Pink, over,”</p><p> </p><p>     “Over,” clicking off and turning the device of, Pink seemed excited,his tentacles waving in a happy seemingly pattern. Jupiter seemed sulky. Which slightly confused the half asleep Citrus, so when Pink settled next to her, warming her up, and snuggling in both their warmth’s. Quickly falling asleep in eachother’s arms. By the time Citrus woke up, she could see a big ship approaching them. Shaking Pink awake and Jupiter she pointed at the ship at their confused glares.</p><p> </p><p>     “We’re here,” Pink stood up at those words and hid his tentacles in his suit again, Jupiter brushed off the dust in his suit and she stood up stretching. Taking there places in the seats in the front, he turned on auto steering and the pod smoothly attached to a doc on the ship, the doors hissed open with a clap, and the walked out, meeting the seemingly Captain.</p><p> </p><p>     “Well we didn’t want to meet this way but here we are. My name is Sun and I’m the... c... admiral.” Her voice cracked as she attempted to say Captain. Citrus thought that maybe something had happened on this ship.</p><p> </p><p>     “Aquamarine, show them there rooms and make sure they get to the Cafeteria in ten minutes,” a cyan suit walked out from behind Sun and led them away from the pod. Once they were conversation distance away, and going to the dorm she spoke,</p><p> </p><p>     “Sorry about Sun, Blue used to be the Captain... and let’s just say she was attached to Blue,” Citrus felt a foreshadowing, there must be an Impostor on this ship? Pink nodded as Aquamarine showed them there shared dorm, it had three beds, and three closets. Once she showed them the room, and Jupiter claimed a bed by a window she led them to the Cafe were a array of colored suits waited. Taking a seat Sun stood up.</p><p> </p><p>     “Welcome new comers, we are deeply saddened by your loss. For those of you who don’t know what happened, the DEF ship was blown up by an Imposter. The three before you are the survivors. Please introduce yourself,” Pink nodded and stood up to go first.</p><p> </p><p>     “My name is Pink, I was a side Captain of the DEF24. So now I’m the Captain I guess,” he said it with such certainty that no one would surely doubt anything. Except from a white suit everyone seemed convinced.</p><p><br/>     “Uh my name is Citrus, and I guess I’m the side Captain so I guess my name is Lime,” that was not convincing. In fact it was terrible. Hopefully Jupiter would be better than her.</p><p> </p><p>     “My name is Jupiter, and I am the head of defense,” even Jupiter was better than her. Sun nodded as Jupiter sat down. She pointed at Aquamarine to introduce herself.</p><p> </p><p>     “Hello, I am the biologist of this ship, also nominated to be the admiral of this ship, even though we have one already,” she turned and glared at the white suit next to her. Who rolled her eyes. And stood up.</p><p> </p><p>     “Well my name is Snow, I am the leading scientist on this mission, and unlike others I accept when people are dead!” Turning to glare at Aquamarine. Lime was fairly confused. There seemed to be something going on that they had just walked into. Another lime suit stood up,</p><p> </p><p>     “Uh, hi. My name is Coral and I am the assistant scientist. Uh yah,” he sat down awkwardly, a black colored suit stood up and rolled there eyes,</p><p> </p><p>     “My name is Ink, I’m the pilot.” It was very short and Lime could tell that Ink didn’t want to be there. A green suit stood up,</p><p> </p><p>     “My name is Leaf and I am the task manager,” a red suit stood up, slightly bouncing,</p><p> </p><p>     “Hai! My name is Crimson, you can tell by the suit! And I’m the weapons specialist!” He was seemingly bouncing up and down. Finally a orange suit stood up,</p><p> </p><p>     “Um my name is Tangerine, I’m the electrician,” she turned shyly to Coral for some reason. And it seemed clear that she liked Coral, even as Coral didn’t notice her. Sun stood up again, clearing her throat,</p><p> </p><p>     “I don’t want to bore you and your crew, Pink but we know for sure that there are two Impostors on this ship, two people have already died, Rose who we haven’t seen for the whole day so we assume she’s dead, and... Bl..ue. We should be fine to exterminate them because we have 9 crewmates now!” She seemed oddly fake excited. Glancing over at Pink, Lime could tell that he was struggling to not smile at the fact that there was two Impostors already on the ship. As Sun dismissed them to go do tasks, Lime asked Pink in admin with Jupiter,</p><p> </p><p>     “So what’s the plan? How are you going find out who they are?” Pink smiled at the question as he looked on then admin table.</p><p> </p><p>     “Because I already know who they are...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. So What Happens Next?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pink POV</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well that settled that. Pink knew who the other Impostors were. It was not like he didn’t know already. He had grown up with Gisbun and Oquian. At least his Impostor self had. That part of him could recognize them from anywhere. Even in there new hosts. Crimson and Coral apparently. Still he saw them killing Sun in the middle of the night. <em>I will have to tell them not to kill Lime. </em>Rethinking it... <em>maybe not Jupiter. </em>Sure Jupiter was in love with Lime. But he would do anything for her. <b>Anything. <br/><br/></b></p><p><em>Anyway... </em>Oquian had always been a bad Imposter. He had done many things that were unbelievably stupid. It was just like him to kill someone in Elec. <b>After they fixed the lights.</b> <em>Seriously! That was dumb! </em>Everyone had gone to see who would fix the lights. And with only Tangerine and Coral alone it was obvious when Tangerine screamed. Crimson and Pink couldn’t do anything. Pink had been ready to say goodbye to his... <em>they’re </em>family. But apparently Coral was convincing to get everyone to feel bad for the Impostors. Everyone but Aqua and Leaf. Sure they had overrun the votes with skips but... <em>I was surprised that no one cared how scary we were. How we supposedly were bloodthirsty. </em>However I decided to just roll with it. I mean if they can handle 1 Impostor, what about 3? The only person who was honestly surprised was Snow. Fair enough she had been surprised when Coral was the only known one. <br/><br/></p><p><em>Why not just go home? </em>The rest of the Crewmates thought this was a good idea. <em>At least I would finally see my family... </em>The Impostors family. I, myself the regular me never really had a family. That was why I put my all into MIRA<em>. My dad. My real dad had left when I was young.<br/></em></p><p> </p><p><em>My mom had been heart broken when he left. Apparently I was just too ugly for him to stay. Mom deteriorated. She was drunk almost every night. </em>I had to fight for myself. So I was more invested in my school work than everyone else. I passed my friends in rank. Soon enough I was Captain. I had left my Mom a year ago. I didn’t really care I didn’t see my family. <em>It wasn’t like they cared for me anyway. I had never felt love. Or been loved. </em>That was until I got on the same ship (digital) as Lime. That was the first time I ever felt love in my whole life. It wasn’t a small crush. It was big. When she admitted she liked me back I was so happy. <em>One of the first times I have ever been happy. </em><br/><br/></p><p>Aqua and Leaf would be dropped off at the refuel station planet. <em>Heaven knows wut the name is. It was all planned out by Jupiter. </em>Sure I didn’t really like Jupiter. He liked Lime as much as I liked her. But she didn’t like him back. <em>So it wasn’t a problem. </em>I was not really sure what would happen next after we dropped Aqua and Leaf off. MIRA would surely be notified by Aqua. <em>I used to be that person who reported to MIRA. </em>It had all changed when I got infected. I started to break the rules. Not that badly, but just to bend them. Still MIRA would attempt to kill the Polus Impostors again. I would be needed to fight. <em>Surely we can get some of the Humans to help us? Right?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be honest I really just wanted to do something good. I had always been rough. Never going for good, instead following MIRA. I guess I got it from the fact that nothing good happened to me except from large amounts of work. You could say I had a rough childhood. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>From the age of 5 I had no parents.</em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>K I really just wanted to write a sad kinda backstory for Pink (Elaina I think I know it’s a girls name but...)</p><p>Ngl don’t know wut I’m doing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Uh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Holy... 164 people have seen this? Omgggggggg.</p><p>welcome to a new writer having a panic attack cause so many people have viewed this. <br/><br/></p><p>im honestly...</p><p>AHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>seriously I expected like 7 people to see this, like this was my third work (I’m not finished with any ;-;)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>like how tf did this happen????<br/>I left for like a week cause I bored so i started two new series (bad idea)</p><p> </p><p>this isn’t a real chapter but if any of the people who have viewed this see this...</p><p>thank you so much for looking at my awful piece! It really makes me happy that people see wut I do, even if they don’t like it they give it a try. That really means a lot to me so even tho my sister is gonna tell me I’m a rambling fool and that “you don’t do it this way” I don’t care. Thank you all so much! I hope you have a fun, amazing and great rest of your life! <br/><br/></p><p>thank you for making a lonely girl feel like I’m something special (I’m not but...)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ok I have to do something special...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>oooh, so ima write at least 3 new chapters over the weekend. It’s 6 cause I try to keep my SCI678 the same cause it’s the same thing (I know it should be in. The same work)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>good luck me ;-:</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Seriously What Happens Next</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aqua and Leaf have been left behind. What’s the plan now?</p><p>THE FIRST DRAFT DIDNT FUCKING SAVE AND IT TOOK ME 30 MINUTES TO WRITE IT SO HERE YOU GO A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER CAUSE IM FUCKING ANGRY</p><p>First chapter of the 8 I need to do this weekend to finish the series. Yay... :(</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time the two specks in the distance looked up they realized that we were already so far away from the ship. Fate was not on there side that day. For Leaf and Aqua were left behind in the dust. Not even figuratively. Literally. Jupiter had felt that before when Lime and Pink started dating. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“So what do we do know?” Crimson had stated the question that everyone was asking in here minds. Pink sighed and right as he was about to speak the ship gave off a warning, <b>WARNING THE SHIP IS LANDING. PLEASE BUCKLE IN. </b>The whole crew turned and ran to the seats on the side of the Cafeteria and buckled in as the ship shook as the auto pilot landed very clumsily. <b>Please Exit The Ship And Onto The Doc. </b>Following the ships instructions The whole crew followed Pink as the doors of the ship opened revealing Polus. As they stepped out everyone stared in wonder. Even the people who had been here 3 or 4 times still found the snowy, purpleish planet weirdly gorgeous and cold. Shivering in the snowy landscape everyone again followed Pink as he duckies down into a cave. To everyone’s surprise there seemed to be a meeting going on,</p><p> </p><p>”What are you doing here youngling?” One of the Impostors asked. Pink pointed to the crew who stood petrified at the entrance and than growled in a inhuman tone to the Impostor. The other sighed and growled back. Pink sighed this time and walked out of the cave. And into a clearing by the base,</p><p> </p><p>”They said we need to protect Polus cause MIRA is bound to be coming here,” Snow sighed and all of a sudden as scream pierced the silent night, Crimson fell to the ground bleeding out of a bullet wound on his chest. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“<b>I’m to young to die!” </b>He wailed as he slowly bled out onto the once white snow, Lime sat next to him comforting him. But Pink yelled out as he saw ships approaching the,</p><p> </p><p>”Just leave him! He is gonna die and if we stay here we will die too! Get into the base!” Everyone followed Pink as he ran into the Polus base. Lime was hesitant to leave Crimson’s side but ran to Pink and the others at the base when the DEF ships landed. Everyone cowered in the corner as the teams of MIRA got of the ship and onto the snowy surface. One of the DEF teams spotted them and shot a bullet straight at Lime’s chest. But Jupiter was the only one who noticed, Pink was looking away and so was Lime. As time seemed to slow down Jupiter realized that he was the only one who could save her. So in a blink of an eye he pushed Lime out of the way and took the bullet himself. His cry alerted the rest of the crew as he fell to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>”JUPITER!” Lime screamed as Jupiter fell, Jupiter knew that this was the only moment he could to say how much he loved Lime so he took his chance,</p><p> </p><p>”Lime... I just want..ed to say that... I love you!” Lime cried out because she knew that for once before she met Pink she had loved Jupiter too. And how wonderful it was to realize that Jupiter would alwyas be there for her. Even to save her from death. Jupiter bled out in silence as he slowly stopped breathing and the black dots in his vision consumed him. Lime looked up finally from Jupiter’s dead body, anger in her eye she turned to the DEF team that had shot him and shot back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Boom</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>boom</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>boom</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>boom</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>boom</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>And war happened all of a sudden as both sides ran at eachother holding guns and shouting. Gun shots could be heard as MIRA fell. But it wasn’t just MIRA that fell. In the middle of battle Coral fell down bleeding and Ink was shot in the arm. At last silence came as MIRA was dead. However the only survivors of the crew were Pink, Lime, Snow, and Ink. They had won one battle but many would come...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. So, We’re Do We Place This Bomb?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They have a bomb but where do they put it?</p><p>3/6</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crew was inside MIRA. It was easy enough to fake who they were so now they were docked and walked out of there ship.MIRA hq was bigggg! There was so many ships and people walking around that no one noticed that a certain DEF team was a little off. And it was so loud that they could talk and on one could over hear them.</p><p> </p><p>”so what do we do with a bomb?”</p><p> </p><p>”we plant it dummy”</p><p> </p><p>”I know that but were?”</p><p> </p><p>”In the center of course, Lime”</p><p> </p><p>”I know Snow but we’re is the center and how do we get there?”</p><p> </p><p>”just calm down we only need to just walk straight and than we reach the center. It’s a old trading facility that was shut down”</p><p> </p><p>”so just countine walking! Yah I didn’t know that Pink!”</p><p> </p><p>”guys just calm down I think we are there!” <br/><br/></p><p>the 4 left had been walking for about half an hour (Pink had a watch) and looking at the “you are here!” signs the6 had found the center. It wasn’t much. Just a fenced of place that had no one near it.</p><p> </p><p>”Do we just jump over the fence?” Pink nodded at Ink’s suggestion and the group walked to the fence. Pink went first using his tentacles to boost himself over. He helped Lime up and Ink did the same with Snow. At last they were in the center. It was oddly spooky. Old and dusty. Barely lit at all. <br/><br/></p><p>“I think this is the center!” Lime pointed to a old emergency meeting table. It was faded but it seemed to be the center of the facility. Pulling out a small device Pink stuck it under table and leaned under. The bottom started flashing red. </p><p> </p><p>“Now you guys run and tell me when your back on this ship and away so I can blow this motherfucker up,” Lime looked horrified at Pink and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>”NO! YOUR NOT DYING TOO!” She was crying. Obviously because she had already lost so many friends. Pink tried to sho her away intill Ink stepped forward ,</p><p> </p><p>”I’ll do it, just tell me what I’m supposed to do” Lime looked great fully at Ink. Ink was sacrificing himself to save Pink...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. We Reach The End Of The Rebellion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MIRA has been blown up...</p>
<p>We go into the future to learn about what happened next</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(This series has come to an end it should have been longer I’m srry but I just can’t find the time to continue it. Thank you all of the people who have seen this! I am doing a new series with a lot more plot called Hello! Welcome To..o..HELL! So check that out if you want. Thank you for silently supporting me by seeing this series (even if you didn’t like it I’m glad people have seen it!) I know I just joined ao3 so thank you for making a new writer really happy)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Lime looked behind her so could see the explosion. A big white blanket seemingly covered MIRA hq. But when it retracted there was nothing left. Only bits a pieces of junk. Ink had done it for the good of everyone. And Snow, Pink, and Lime where overly great full for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Now we just need to tell everyone the truth...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Time Skip- In the distant future...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Settle down class! We are learning about are history today and why we are all United as one!” Mrs. Applebee looked around the class. A combo of what used to be called “Impostors” and humans sat, eager to hear the story. Sure they had all heard it. After all Pink, Lime, Snow, and all the others where hero’s from a age of separation. <br/><br/><br/></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“It all began with MIRA hq. It used to be the big bad guy! There was real life and simulation missions to capture and research what they used to call “Impostors” now in days there called Neami and What they called humans are Nmei. Basically MIRA tried to kill al the Neami! But eventually a brave crew of Neami and Nmei worked together to defeat MIRA. It was a very difficult mission and many died. Can you name the hero crew?”The kids and heard this story many times. So they knew who the hero’s where,</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>”Citrus, Lime!” Shouted one. Mrs. Applebee smiled and nodded,</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>”Elaina, Pink!” Said another. Mrs. Applebee was so proud of her students,</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>”Snow, White!” Whispered one. Mrs. Applebee again smiled and nodded. <br/><br/></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b><br/>“Jupiter, White...?” Mrs. Applebee nodded and gave the kid a thumbs up,</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>”Ink, Black?” Mrs. Applebee smilied, “Yes Ink was very Important!”</b>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>”Coral, Lime,” </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Crimson, Red?” <br/><br/></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Yes! You all are correct! Many of them died heroically! For example Ink died activating a bomb to blow up MIRA. And Crimson and Coral died in battle. We know that there is no difference between us. We are all one!” Everyone laughed and smiled, for it was true. The Neami weren’t afraid anymore.</b>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>”Mrs. Applebee? Can you tell us the whole story?” Mrs. Applebee turned over to a Neami who was holding up there tentacle. <br/><br/></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Of Course! Once upon a time we were all separated, until a group of brave hero’s came along...</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again Thank you guys so much, anyone who has seen this. I know almost nobody likes it cause I have like 7 kudos and 164 (or so) views but thanks anyway.</p>
<p>You made this happen!<br/>Thank you for making a lonely girl in a lonely world feel happy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>